


Just A Masked Wonderland

by SpaceJelloJamFrost



Series: How to Hurl Fried Owls [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJelloJamFrost/pseuds/SpaceJelloJamFrost
Summary: || A second Part of "Dancing in The Pale Moonlight Of Winter"||A look into what Luz and Amity sees when they are in the afterlife....or are supposed to see anyways-OR Grom never got fully killed and decided to mess with peoples lives in and out of their minds
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: How to Hurl Fried Owls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898851
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Just A Masked Wonderland

Laughter filled the small room. Tapping feet and a cloud full of words bounced off the walls.  
Glasses clank together.

Her eyes couldn't focus on it all as she took a deep breath to welcome the smell of pine and tobacco in the air. 

The place was filled with high class guests, some from different countries, while others remained in the area.. The night was eventful. Welcoming its riches to the people below. 

Outside was filled with lovely people, laughing and singing along to carols as they stumbled to their homes. The sky was nothing more than a black canvas with splatters of white across. The moon beamed on the town, giving off a safe aura to all.

\---------------------------------------------

Warmth was placed in her left hand, her eyes shot up quickly and what greeted her was nothing more than golden soft orbs of light. A curl of her lips and she snickered.

“Didn’t expect you to show up..” She quietly whispered, leaning closer to the other. 

“And leave you all by yourself? You have a weird thought process, I will say.” Her arms crossed and her face scrunched up a little. A smile was plastered on her velvet lips as she waited, staring at the girl in the tux.

The girl shrugged, combing her hair back. “Nothing is normal for me. you should know that by now...Blight” Her palm rested against her chin, giving off a sly grin.

Amity huffed and flicked her champion in the forehead before saying, “Keep that up and I might just dance with somebody else..” Her cheeks glared a crimson red. Luz just gave a slight chuckle and grabbed her hand gently, brushing her lips against her knuckles as an apology.

The human raised her head slightly. “We both know you wouldn’t…” 

Amity lowered her hand. Her features relaxed as the sounds in the background continued to grow louder.  
.

.

.

.  
The room had cleared a spot in the middle, pushing the tables and chairs to the side to let the party begin. Many in tuxedo’s and in dresses lined up in a pattern, getting in a slight pose before waiting. 

The room had slowed to quiet muttering. Drinks suddenly became wine. Faces became covered by masks.

A piano in the far middle tapped a few keys before truly beginning the song. The dancers swayed in the shape of the dance floor, going with the sounds of the music.

Luz glanced at Amity and Amity stared at her. Her other hand which was settled behind her back was now in front of her. The Blight was grinning and her eyes brightened more.

“May I have this dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to much classical dance music and horror shit. That's what brought me to write this second part, was gonna wait tomorrow but I kinda got inspired to finish this so this happened-


End file.
